Show Me Destiny
by vindictive locomotive
Summary: Max is a fairy/angel sent on a mission to help Fang do 'what he was meant to do'. Will she help him acheive his destiny or end up completeing more than her mission? AU FAX minor OOC's Rated T for language


**Hey all! In case you didnt get the bulletin (which im sure you didn't) I changed my pen name from "tears fall forever" to "Vindictive Locomotive" i like it better and i think it has a special ring to it, but that's just me. **

**so ive had this idea in my head for a while and ive been working on it secretly and i have finally produced my story's debut chapter! yay! and since it is debuting that means that i would LOVE it if people flamed it. honestly i want you to use a frickin flamethrower if you have to. as long as it's not something about how you hate the plot, because if you do then i hope you read the description and your not reading this. take it away Fang.**

**Fang: Vindi does not own Maximum Ride as much as she sincerely wishes she did; she does, however, completely own this plot and OC's in it and would appreciate it if no one stole it. if you would like to do a continuation, bonus chapter, sequel, prequel or any other type of work involving this fanfiction, please notify the author and she will probably grant you permission.**

**Me: Thanks guys! reveiwers get pixie stix! -snorts pixie stix and bounces of the walls in hyperness-

* * *

Fang POV**

"Fang?" I sigh at hearing my mothers' cheerfully clueless, sing-song, maternal voice.

"What mom?" I ask, my tone laced with annoyance.

"It's 10:00, you've been on that computer long enough! It's time for bed!" Are you kidding me? Does she _not_ know it's Friday? I guess not, so I remind her in exactly the way that any hormonal teenager of the 21st century would.

"But mo-om! It's Friday!" I yelled back at her. _Just_ as she appeared in the doorway. _Great_, now I'm probably gonna get a lecture about yelling.

"Fang, there's no need to yell, I'm right here." See? Now, just because I didn't know she was there, it's suddenly _my_ fault. I brush it off, I have more important things to worry about, like scrounging up as much more time in cyberspace as my mom will allow.

"Sorry mom," I say hurriedly, quickly moving to change topics, "Can I have just a few more minutes? Please?" I say almost desperately. My mom doesn't look too convinced, damn, this worked when I was 10, I'm 14 now, she's officially an experienced mother. She folds her arms across in that all-knowing, 'you-can't-fool-me' look that every single mother on the planet has patented.

"Fang, what exactly is 'a few more minutes' going to allow you to do?" I stop and think. Damn, didn't see this coming, I rub the back of my head in thought. Right now I was working on my blog. Well, more like remodeling it actually, having not been satisfied with the previous layout--blue and orange, God it was a _nightmare_. I won't go into all the geeky details, but basically, all a few minutes is going to give me is a new sidebar; not much of an improvement. So I sigh in defeat. My mom just looks pleased.

"That's what I thought, now hurry up and get ready for bed; I don't care if it's Friday, I want you to go to sleep!"

"Alright, alright; I'm going, I'm going." I say, exasperated. Geez.

20 minutes later, I've brushed my teeth, washed my face, and changed into my favorite navy blue sweat pants. No shirt, just can't stand them, even in winter.

Sighing tiredly, I give a once over on my profile, checking for new updates. Nothing, unless you count all my friends announcements about the dates they had tonight. I can't help but feel left out, don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm socially ineligible to date, it's just all the girls that are interested are air headed clones. Not my type, nobody at my school is…well…_deep_. If that makes any sense. That's also the reason I don't feel like I can connect to any of my friends, except Iggy. Iggy is the only one that _gets_ me, and my taste in girls. Being blind, he doesn't really rely on looks, just inner beauty. Although I am socially 'out there' I find that I enjoy myself a _lot_ more when it's just Iggy, the Gasman--his brother--and me. The three of us have had the best of times just hanging out, occasionally blowing stuff up--hey we're _guys_--but I can't help but feel a certain emptiness at times. I put my fancy-shmancy laptop into hibernate and hop into bed, a slight feeling of loneliness never quite leaving my system.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Ma-ax!" I groan internally at my sisters sing-song, yet demanding voice; what _now_?

"What Ella?"

"C'mere!" she says excitedly, "Mom wants you! I think you're gonna like it!"

Like? It's kind of hard to like much of anything here, for me anyway, so much _pink_, ick. Sighing, I get up from my comfortable perch on the rail of my stark-white balcony overlooking the sea--which, by the way, is about 700 feet up in the air--better go see what's up. I hope it's an assignment, I've just recently come of age and it's about time I've gotten one.

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you there. I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short, and I'm a fairy. Well, not a fairy _per se _but I do with a heck of a lot of them, and let me tell you, it's not exactly fun being the _only _tomboy in a colony of frilly, prissy, _pink_ fairies. I'm about the only one that dresses in white on a regular basis. The rest of the girls are pink, girly light blue, girly lime green, sunny yellow and more pink. Oh and the occasional pink-ish purple. But if you were paying attention and you can understand literature--which I honestly hope you can--you will remember that I said I'm not a fairy per se. What that means is that I'm more of a fairy slash angel, which also means that I'm like the destined guardian of the world. No pressure, nope none at all. Alright now lets get back to reality so you can get a glimpse of life as a fairy firsthand. Aren't you just a lucky duck?

"Fine I'm coming." I say dejectedly and follow a skipping Ella into the throne room; which I'm told every day of my life will one day be mine and that I have to start acting like it. Psh yeah right, like they could ever keep me locked up in this stupid floating castle; if I'm supposed to be the guardian of the humans, shouldn't I be living among them? Stupid fairies, so illogical.

* * *

**so did you like it? don't forget to flame if you feel the need, or if your having a vent and you need to blame someone for all your problems you can go ahead and blame me i wont take it personally, im serious go ahead, Dr. Vindi is in the house!**

**yes i know it's short but i have a lot more stored up in the old noggin'! XD who made up that word anyway? GENIUS! lol**

**so reveiwers get pixie stix like it said, i will admit the virtual ones don't taste as good as the real ones and they seriously lack in the intense kick of the drug-like sugar but you'll just have to deal, plus Giselle the review button gets lonely!**

**assuming i dont get writers bloc im going to try to update every weekend cus unfortunately i have school, yuck, but luckily the year is going by fast so summer will come before i know it, YAY! **

**R&R peeps! MWA! kisses!**

**~Vindi**


End file.
